


The Accent

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Frerard Married AU [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Petekey - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Family, Family time, Freard - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kids, Twins, domestic frerard, married au, movies - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: When Lily goes to see Mary Poppins returns, she picks up a British accent.





	The Accent

“ _Aquaman_ !   _Aquaman_ !   _Aquaman_!”  Cherry chanted as she led the pack, she had opened the car door and ran before anyone could stop her.  Frank was a few strides behind her making sure she didn’t run out in front of any cars in her excitement.  Before she could cross the section of the parking lot that always had cars flying through it, Frank managed to grab her by the wrist and stop her.  She was like an unrelenting dog on a walk, she kept pulling, her excitement becoming a driving force that Frank was struggling to fight against.

“Cherry, just chill out for a second,” Frank said, but it was clear that the situation was amusing to him.  “Let everyone catch up.”

Gerard watched as his husband tried his best to keep Cherry in check.  She was the hardest to keep under wraps when excited, and she was always more receptive to Frank; Gerard figured it was because she was his female mini-me.  While they waited for everyone else to catch up with them the two started playing rapid-fire rock, paper, scissors. The distraction wouldn't last long though.  Gerard hurried Bandit, Miles, and Lily out of the car. Miles was excited but not nearly as excited as Cherry was. He almost ran after Cherry, but Gerard gave him a stern look that made him stay put.

“Hey, Lily,” Gerard said leaning into the back seat.  She had been quiet all day, even when Cherry tried to engage her on the way to the movies she didn’t respond, now Gerard saw why.  She was curled up against the window, using her jacket as a blanket, the seatbelt rubbing comfortably against her neck. “Lily, hey, Lil wake up.”  She adjusted in her seat but didn’t open her eyes.

“Gee, we’re going to miss the movie!” Miles proclaimed excitedly.

“No, we’re not,” Bandit argued.

“Bandit, why don’t you take your brother over to Dad,” Gerard said to distract them from an oncoming argument.  Bandit nodded and held her hand out for Miles to take. Before he grabbed her hand, he put on a whole show of licking his palm, but Bandit didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction, she just held his hand, but Gerard knew that as soon as she got inside she would rush to the bathroom to wash away the spit residue.  He shook his head with a smile, as he watched Bandit guide Miles to Frank and Cherry, as payback she placed a big, melodramatic kiss on his cheek. “Lil, come on we’re here.” Gerard climbed into the back seat of the car to shake Lily awake. As soon as his hands touched her arm, she jolted awake.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Lily said immediately.

“It’s okay,” Gerard said as he unbuckled her.  When he pulled her jacket off, he noticed she wasn’t wearing any shoes.  “Hey kiddo, did you forget your shoes?”

“No, I kicked them off, they’re too new,” Lily said leaning forward to grab the brand new Chuck Taylors from under the seat in front of her.  She picked them out because they had pink flowers and pink laces. “They were pinching my toes.”

“I hate when new shoes do that,” Gerard said with a smile.  He took one of the shoes from Lily and put it on while she put on the other one.  He made sure to leave them loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough so they wouldn’t fall off.  He motioned for her to lean forward so he could put her jacket back on, she swatted his hands away when he tried to zip it up, she wanted to do it herself.  When Lily got out of the car, she dragged her feet and watched them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Gerard stayed close to her, even though she was moving at a snail's pace.  Gerard tilted his head and watched as picked at the sleeve of her jacket. Something was bothering her, and he knew it, she wasn’t acting like herself.

“Lil, are you okay,” Gerard asked her.

“Yeah,” Lily let both of her arms drop to her sides and straightened up.  She even stopped dragging her feet, but he knew she was lying to him.

“Lily,” Gerard tried again.

“I never get to pick the movie,” Lily looked up at Gerard.  “I don’t want to see _Aquaman_ , I want to see _Mary Poppins Returns_.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard told her.  “We can go see it next weekend.”

“Okay…” Lily said, drawing out her disappointment with each letter.  Gerard felt guilt churn in his stomach like acid, but if he tried to switch movies now, Cherry, Miles, and Frank would murder him.  Bandit wouldn’t care, she was only there for the popcorn and candy.

“Lil, I’m really so-” before Gerard could finish his apology Lily cut him off with an excited cheer.

“Uncle Mikey!  Uncle Pete!” Before Gerard could even register that his brother was just across the parking, Lily was already running over to him and giving him a big hug.  She was back to her normal, cheerful self. Gerard looking over and Frank, who was watching the situation. When their eyes met Frank’s face broke out into an amused grin.  

“Hey Lils,” Mikey smiled.  “Just you and Gee?”

“No, everyone is here,” Lily pointed to everyone else.  They all waved, except Cherry who tugged on Frank’s arm and pointed at the _Aquaman_ movie poster.  “We’re seeing _Aquaman_.”  Suddenly Lily was back to moping, and Pete and Mikey shared a look.  

The two had managed to get Patrick to watch after the kids, so they could go on a date.  They had told Patrick and the kids that they were going to go to dinner and see _Escape Room_ , but in reality, they wanted to see _Mary Poppins Returns_.  They had dinner before had at a restaurant the kids would’ve hated because there were no pizza or chicken fingers on the menu, it was hard enough to get Pete to pick something off the menu.  

“What’s wrong, don’t want to see it?”  Pete asked, ruffling Lily’s hair. With a sad pout on her face, Lily nodded her head.  

“I thought you like superheroes,” Mikey tilted his head.

“I do, but I don’t like fish,” Lily said like Mikey was dumb for not understanding her issue with the film.  “Besides Marry Poppins is basically a superhero, she saves the Banks family, doesn’t she?”

“You’re totally right kiddo,” Pete smiled.  Before he could even get the phrase Not all heroes were capes out of his mouth, Mikey clamped his hand over Pete’s mouth, he made Pete promise no Tumblr like quotes while on their date.  Pete rolled his eyes, but placed a kiss on Mikey’s palm, before Mikey could draw his hand back.

“What are you seeing,” Lily asked.  Before they answered Mikey and Pete shared a look.  There was a silent agreement made before Mikey spoke.

“We’re actually seeing Mary PPoppins,do you want to come with us?”  Mikey offered as Pete laced his fingers through Mikey’s.

“Yes,” Lily shouted excitedly.  She gave Mikey and Pete another hug before turning towards Gerard for permission.  “Can I Gee?”

“As long as you behave,” Gee answered.

“I promise.”

 

****

 

Lily sat between her uncles, with a bright grin on her face, totally unaware that she was crashing their date.  Mikey and Pete really didn’t mind though, at dinner they had missed their own kids, dinners weren’t as interesting without the kids there to make a ruckus.  Neither of them realized that they had come to love and partially rely on the chaos of constantly having kids by their sides.

Just before the movie started, Lily settled further into her seat and thanked Pete and Mikey one more time.  She was instantly enamored by the wonderful, fantastical world that Disney had created. She was drawn into the world like it was where she truly existed.  Pete and Mikey looked at each other about halfway through the movie and smiled because of how happy they had made their niece by letting her tag along.

 

***

 

When the movie was over Lily was lit up with pure joy.  She was describing the scenes she had just witnessed in vivid detail, recreating the bright colors and bold characters through her excitement.  Mikey and Pete listened to her and watched as she used her hands to add an extra effect to he retelling. Even though they had just watched the movie with her, they didn’t interrupt her.  The three of them were waiting for _Aquaman_ to end, so Lily could ride home with her family.

“Uncle Pete,” Lily broke out of her storytelling.

“Yeah Lils?” Pete asked, trying to hide the amused smile that sprung to his lips when Lily started using a British accent.

“Someone is staring at you,” Lily pointed towards the entrance.  Sure enough, someone was staring at him. It was a teenage girl in a Fall Out Boy shirt, and when Pete turned to look in her direction her face went bright red, and her eyes opened in shock, but she didn’t move towards him.  Pete smiled and waved to her.

“I like the shirt,” Pete called out.  He was so glad the girl didn’t run over to him or try snapping a photo, and he wasn’t so sure if it was because she was trying to be polite, or if it was because she was just so shocked, but it didn’t matter because she wasn’t doing the things he hated.  Her lips moved like she was trying to say thank you, but the words got caught in her throat.

“Go say hi,” Mikey spoke up.  “It would make her day.”

“I don’t go anywhere without the love of my life,” Pete grinned kissing Mikey’s nose.  He was about to lace his fingers through Mikey’s, but Lily snuck her hand in between them, and he found her hand instead.  She held out her other hand for Mikey to take, and he did. They walked over to the girl whose eyes grew wider with each step.

“Hi,” the girl breathed out the whisper like it might be the last thing she would ever say.  “I’m such a huge fan...of both of your bands.”

“Thank you,” Pete smiled.  “What are you seeing today?”  Mikey loved this about Pete. When he met respectful fans, he always talked to them like they were old friends that he hadn’t seen in a long time.  It was admirable because Mikey was always intimidated by fans, he wasn’t really all that good at being around people he didn’t know. Lily knew this so she squeezed Mikey’s hand and smiled up at her uncle.

“ _Escape Room_ , I’m Lily by the way.”

“Hey, that’s my name too,” Lily said pulling free from her uncles hands.  “And I like both bands too.” She was still using the British accent.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lily,” the fan smiled.  She was visibly calming down, as she held her hand out for Lily to shake.  “I was hoping to get a picture with the two of you if that’s okay. I don’t want to intrude on your day.”

“Of course,” Pete said.  “Besides our date was intruded on by our niece already.”  Pete rubbed his knuckles into Lily’s hairline playfully.

“Because I’m your favorite, right?”  Lily asked cheekily as she fixed her hair.

“Don’t tell Bandit or Cherry,” Mikey teased.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Lily smirked.  “Can I take the picture for you?”

“Sure,” the fan named Lily said handing Lily her phone.  Mikey and Pete stood on either side of the fan and let Lily snap a few pictures.  But just to be safe, Mikey took a few selfies in case the ones Lily took didn’t turn out great.  The fan seemed reluctant to leave, but she got the popcorn she had come out to concessions for and went back to her theater.  Just as she was out of sight the others came out of their movie. Miles was being carried by Frank, he must’ve fallen asleep at some point.  Right beside Frank was Bandit who was asking Frank all kinds of movie-related questions. And behind them was Gerard and Cherry.

The twins looked alike, but they were different in their personalities in almost every way.  But this was one of the exceptions because Cherry was retelling her favorite scenes from the movie just as vividly as Lily was only moments before.  Her arms were waving all around, as she spoke with excitement, explaining the best parts of the movie to Gerard. But once she saw Lily she took of running, because even though they were very different, they didn’ like to be apart.

“Lily, Aquaman is so cool,” Cherry said.  “How was your movie.”

“It was quite splendid,” Lily smiled.

“Woe, cool accent!” Cherry’s eyes went wide.  “Way cooler than Aquaman.”

“Thank you, love.”  Cherry dived into details about the movie, telling Lily all about her underwater adventure.  Lily listened, nodding along.

“Thank you for taking her,” Gerard said to his brother and brother-in-law.  “Did she behave?”

“You realize we took Lily, not Cherry, right?” Mikey teased.  “She was a perfect angle, even met a fan, named Lily.”

“Really?”

“Uncle Pete, Uncle Mikey,” Cherry called out.  “Why is Lily your favorite?”

“That’s our cue to go,” Pete said.  “See you later.”

“Bye kids,” Mikey called.  “Oh, by the way, Lily picked a little something up from the movie.”  Mikey added the statement as an afterthought as he and Pete headed back to the car.  Gerard had no idea what his brother meant by that, and he didn’t have much time to think about it because Cherry was at the concessions trying to convince the cashier to give her a free slushie.

“I’ll take them to the car,” Frank said nodding towards Bandit and Lily.  “You get Cherry.”

Frank held his left hand out to Lily, who gladly took it.  It was becoming a struggle to carry Miles at all, but carry him with only one arm was nearly impossible, but Frank was up to the challenge.  

Once the bite of the cold air sunk its teeth into their faces, Frank asked Lily how the movie was.

“It was absolutely fantastic,” Lily proclaimed in her British accent.  Bandit looked over at her in surprise, and then up at Frank. The two shared a look, but didn’t mention the accent.  If Lily wanted to try out a British accent Frank wasn’t going to stop her, and Bandit wasn’t going to tease her about it.  Cherry was the wild one, and Lily was the methodical one, but sometimes she decided to try something new as a spur of the moment thing, so whenever that happened nobody stopped her, instead they let it run its course.  Sometimes they stuck, like dance lessons, and sometimes the fizzled out within a month like the use of the word “damn.”

“Well I’m glad you liked it,” Frank said.  “You don’t mind sitting in the back with Cherry again, do you?”  
“Of course not dad,” Lily beamed.  She was glad he didn’t say anything bad about the accent.  She climbed into the backseat of the car and started humming the tunes from the movie she could kind of remember.  When Cherry and Gerard got back to the car, Cherry triumphantly offers Lily a sip of her cherry flavored slushie. Lily happily takes a sip.

“Gee,” Lily calls out.  “Can we please listen to your music.”

“What’s with the accent kiddo?” Gerard asks before he can stop himself.  “I like it.”

“Me too,” Lily answered back.  She gave no further explanation as Gerard motioned for Frank to play some My Chemical Romance.

 

***

 

Two months had passed, and Lily was still using the accent.  Frank and Gerard had been called by the principal about the accent, and how Cherry had acted out when anyone criticized her sister for speaking like she was British.  She had given them an ultimatum; either they get Lily to stop using the accent, or both of the twins were to stay home until Lily decided to stop.

When the twins got home from school that day, Frank and Gerard sat them down.

“So, we talk to Mrs. Wunch today,” Gerard said.  “She had some concerns.”

“I like Lily’s accent,” Cherry spoke up immediately, and Lily sank back into her seat.

“We do too,” Frank said quickly.  “And we want you to know that we’re always on your side.”

“Exactly,” Gerard picked up.  “So for a while, we’ve decided to let you guys study at home.”

“Wow, really?” Cherry asked excitedly.  It was a dream come true.

“Really, what do you think Lil?” Frank looked at Lily.

“Is it because of me?” Lily asked, the accent not as pronounced as it had become over the past two months.

“No, of course not,” Gerard shook his head.  But Lily knew better, she knew it was because whenever she talked the kids around her would giggle, and Cherry would retaliate.  People always thought that Cherry was the trouble maker, but Lily knew that Cherry was just trying to clean up the trouble Lily caused.  This time, Lily wasn’t going to leave it up to Cherry.

“I want to go to school,” Lily said, the accent gone completely.  Before anyone could say something, she was down the hallway ready to close her bedroom door.  It wasn’t long before Frank knocked on her door. “Come in.”

“Hey, listen Lil, you don’t have to stop the accent.”

“Yeah I do, it’s getting Cherry in trouble, and people laugh at me.”  Lily sat up on her bed and looked at Frank.

“Who cares about those other people, we all like it,” Frank said sitting down next to her.  “Even Miles, hell Miles is jealous of your accent.”

“You’re lying,” Lily said even as the corner of her lips tugged up ever so slightly.

“I’m not,” Frank said making a cross over his heart.  “He told me so, he said he wanted one too, but I told him he had to go see _Mary Poppins_ if he wanted one, and didn’t want to.  Trust me, we love your accent.”

“You’re just trying to make me happy,” Lily said, and based on the smile on her face it was working.

“Scouts honor, I’m not lying to you,” Frank said holding his right hand over his heart, and his left up with three fingers on display.

“Swear on Fun Ghoul,” Lily said.

“I swear, on Fun Ghoul, that we love your accent.” Frank smiled, “But if you feel like it’s time to say good-bye to it we’ll understand, we’ll just have to miss it.”

“I can use it around the house,” Lily said.  “But at school, I’ll talk normal.”

“Good plan.,” Frank said placing a kiss on Lily’s forehead.  “Now, what do you want for dinner tonight, it’s your choice.”

“Pizza please,” Lily answered happily, back to the British accent.


End file.
